


A Name So Familiar

by PlasmUser



Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Charmy, Drunk Vector, General Shenanigans, M/M, Single Dad (Tm) Espio, Was just supposed to be one chapter but Idk how to end things so it'll be three XD, Writing Prompt, def. gonna add more as I work on it., kindergarten age Charmy, not Baby, vecpio, well.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: 8. Write about someone who mistakenly picks the lock to the wrong apartment at two in the morning when trying to get into a friend’s apartmentA very drunk Vector breaks into Espio's apartment and crashes on his couch
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	A Name So Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I only wanted this to be one chapter but what is a proper ending when there's so much potential for another series that I'll want to finish and kick myself for? Oh well. I hope you guys like it, I ship these two big idiots so much it hurts me. Please leave Kudos and Comments if you like it and any criticism helps me improve! Have a good day guys!

The sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears was what woke Espio on that early Monday morning. Letting his hand drop onto the offensive device, the purple chameleon slowly rose from the warmth of his covers, stifling a yawn as he slid out of bed and stepped into his favorite slippers. Wrapping his robe a bit tighter around himself to stave off the early morning chill that still lingered in his apartment, he makes his way to Charmy’s room, pausing when he spots the young bee’s door already opened, and the bed unoccupied. 

Assuming that the bee had been excited about school, Espio thinks nothing of it and makes his way towards the living room, stopping in his tracks when he sees a trembling Charmy hiding behind the couch. Making eye contact with his guardian, the bee makes a “shushing” motion before pointing to the couch. 

Sinking low onto the ground, Espio slithers towards his son, nudging the young bee back into the direction of his room. With a quick glance back to make sure his charge is a safe distance away, he reaches for the small pocket knife he keeps in the pocket of his robe before rising to see who or what was currently inhabiting his couch. 

Sprawled out like he owned the place was a large, green crocodile. The larger reptile’s mouth was open and low, rumbling snores could be felt reverberating in the floor. Leaning in for closer inspection, Espio was appalled by the sheer stench of alcohol that rolled off of the sleeping predator in waves. Waving a hand at Charmy to keep the boy back, Espio circled the couch, attempting to assess the situation. 

The intruder was much larger than he was, so if a scuffle broke out, he was sure to lose. His best bet would be to trick the invader and call the police as soon as possible. But really, what sort of invader just, passes out and sleeps on the couch? Deciding to get to the bottom of the situation before he got too distracted, Espio reaches out and very lightly nudges the sleeping croc. 

Letting out a loud snort and sucking in a large amount of drool, the green reptile twitches, and jerks, tossing an arm over his eyes and groaning. 

“ ‘m Sorry Knux, I fergot my key. Just...five more minutes, I’ll fix the door later.” 

Door? Spinning on his heel, Espio stared in horror at what used to be his front door. It looked as if the croc had used an ice pick or a file of some form to push the door open, resulting in the entire doorknob being broken off as if the door had been cut open and the knob had fallen out. Turning around and glaring at the large croc once more, Espio snatches a cushion off of the loveseat, his own safety forgotten in a fit of rage before angrily smacking the reptile with it. 

Jerking awake with another large snort, the croc sits up. “What the hell?! Why I otta..!” Eyes snapping open, the crocodile’s snarls are cut short as he looks down at the flustered Chameleon before him.

Sitting up properly, the large reptile rubs the sleep out of his eyes before looking again, as if to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. Raking a large hand down his snout he groans. 

“Fuck...wrong place..”

“You’re right wrong place!” Espio hisses, cutting the crocodile off and aiming the cushion at the now awake intruder. “Who are you? And why were you stumbling around in the ungodly hours of the night breaking my door?” he demands, rearing back as if to throw the cushion.

Raising his hands the crocodile hastily rises. “Wait wait wait. I mean ya no harm. I jus’ thought that this was my friend’s place. Honest!! Just, put the cushion down.” 

Glaring daggers up at the reptile, Espio slowly lowers the cushion, eyeing the man warily. “Well…how can I believe that? You’re a stranger in my home…” 

“Wait no I’m being 100% genuine! Mah name’s Vector. I just moved in with Knuckles! I’m sure I have th’ right building, just th’ wrong place. I swear!” Giving the chameleon a pleading look the crocodile’s face flushes as he pats his large snout. “I musta drank too much last night and gotten the places mixed up...as embarrassin as that is…”

Lowering the cushion, Espio gives the crocodile a puzzled look. “Knuckles? Oh no.” pinching his horn, the chameleon lets out a frustrated sigh. “Of course he’s..” this wasn’t the first time a friend of Knuckles has ended up causing him trouble. Shaking his head Espio looks over at the hall. “Charmy. It’s okay. He’s just a friend of Knuckles’.” 

Upon hearing this, the small bee peeked over the back of the couch, startling the large crocodile with a loud squawk. 

“Wow! You’re really big!” the boy blurts, looking up at Vector, his previous fear being tossed to the wind as curiosity took its place. 

Jumping in surprise, Vector scrambles a step back. “What the-?!”

The bee wasted no time in hopping onto the couch and trying to invade the crocodile’s space. “Wow. How did you get so big Mr. Robber? You’re like...a billion times as big as Espio!”

“Charmy-” Espio warned, shooting the bee a look. “Stop being rude. And why aren’t you dressed? You know it’s Monday.”

“Awww. C’mon Espio! You never let me skip-”

“And I’m not going to start today. Get dressed or you’ll miss the bus and we’ll have to walk.”

“Uggggh. Fine.” hopping off of the couch the boy drags his feet as he goes back to his room. 

Turning his head to look at Vector, Espio sighs. “Sorry about that. He’s a little...excitable..around strangers. If you’re looking for Knuckles, is apartment is the door down to the left. He has a red knocker. Tell him not to worry about the door, I needed to speak with the landlord anyway.” 

“Er. I’m really sorry bout the door though. I should have figured that when mah key didn’t work that I probably had the wrong place. I’ll make it up to ya I swear. I just..hold on. Be right back!”

Exiting the apartment, Vector is gone for a few moments before a door can be heard opening and shutting, Knuckles’ loud voice roaring through the walls in surprise. Espio followed the sound with his eyes as he could hear Vector and Knuckles clambering through the apartment connected to his. In a few minutes, the door opens and Vector can be heard shouting. “I’ll tell ya later! Don’t get your panties in a twist Knux!” before he looms into the chameleon’s doorway once more, opening his wallet and cursing. 

“Damn. Not enough to fix a door. Here.-”

Raising his hands Espio shakes his head. “No really, it’s fine. It won’t be hard to get it fixed.” he honestly just wanted this man to leave so he could go about his day. He would need to call his boss and let him know he’d be late waiting on the repairman and he just didn’t have the patience to keep this going. 

“No no. Seriously. I’d feel bad if I just left this mess like this Here.” Pulling a thin black card out of his wallet he offers it to the chameleon, who gingerly takes it from extended claws. “My card. Just, hit me up if you ever need a favor okay? Now, I better get going. Can’t bring home the bacon if I smell like this.” giving Espio a salute, he walks out of the door once more, leaving the baffled chameleon alone.

Looking down at the card, he frowns. “Vector the Crocodile...now...where have I heard that name before…?” his thoughts are interrupted by his alarm going off once more. Laying the card on the table, he goes to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really happy with how this turned out not even gonna lie. I was worried when I was writing it that it sounded too...general? Not written well enough? But when I went back and edited and fluffed it I was pretty pleased :) I hope to write more for these two soon enough I have a few plans for this short little au thing~ anyway I hope you guys like it!


End file.
